Sadistic Vampire
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: 5 historias donde el amor se escribe con sangre. Cazador y presa, un amor prohibido. 2-Boy meets Girl: El león se ha enamorado de la oveja, pero, ¿quién es quién? - VH UA SoulxMaka HIATUS
1. Bloody Dreams

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío son estas pequeñas historias sacadas de mi retorcida y pervertida mente.**

_¡Hi! Bien… ¿qué decir? Estas historias se me ocurrieron mientras me encontraba prestando "atención" a clases, ¿quién dijo que ir a la escuela no servía para nada? xD, espero y les guste el primer One-shot de los cinco que tengo planeado hacer como especial de Halloween, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

_**Sadistic Vampire**_

**Bloody Dreams**

**Maka POV**

Ya son las 11:45, y por alguna loca y extraña razón, tengo miedo de ir a dormir.

No es por temor a tener una pesadilla, no claro, que no. Mis sueños están _muy_ alejados de ser una pesadilla, además que desde que cumplí los 20 años he dejado de soñar así.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que tengo miedo de soñar con lo que sueño, es por temor a sentirme… _usada_, o peor aún, _violada._

Todo empezó desde que fui ascendida en mi puesto como abogada. Logré entrar a un buffet muy prestigiado, y la vida parecía que me sonreía al lograr todo el éxito que tenía. Creí que esa noche, tras llegar a mi casa después de una fiesta celebrando la victoria del buffet en un caso, sería igual de normal que las otras…

Nunca creí cuanto me equivocaba.

Tan pronto cerré los ojos y me sumergí en un profundo sueño, sentí como _algo_ o _alguien_ recorría mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno, deteniéndose en zonas como mis labios, mi cuello y mis pechos.

Ante estas caricias abrí los ojos, pero tal parecía que seguía metida en mi sueño, ya que me encontré de frente con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre que me miraban intensamente. Mi escasa visión – por culpa de la oscuridad – me dejó ver únicamente su cabello blanco y su sonrisa torcida.

Aquel extraño chico llevó sus manos hasta mi rostro y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas y pómulos. Me estremecí ante el contacto de su fría piel contra la mía, y no fui capaz de reaccionar cuando junto nuestros labios en un delicado beso.

Tampoco reaccione cuando me despojó de mi ropa, ni cuando él se desnudo también. Solo era capaz de pensar en una cosa, y eso era la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con él, y fue la primera noche en la que soñé que hacía el amor con un total extraño en una habitación que no era la mía, y que no recordaba haber visto nunca en mi vida.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que me despertaba, totalmente ilusionada por encontrarme al chico albino de mis sueños, sólo para caer en la dura realidad. Desperté sola, en mi habitación, liviana y un poco excitada.

Me sentí totalmente ridícula en ese momento. ¡¿Cómo podía excitarme con un simple sueño?! Corrección… ¡¿Cómo podía creer que despertaría en brazos de mi incubo personal?!

Suspiré.

Ya era normal que soñase con eso y que despertara ilusionada, sin embargo, eso me provocaba miedo a la vez.

Miedo a sentirme _usada_ por mi maldito subconsciente.

Miedo a tener estos sueños para siempre.

Miedo a no regresar a la realidad.

Miedo a _no_ querer regresar a la realidad.

Volví a suspirar, esta vez armándome de valor para poder dormir de una buena vez. Mañana tenía un montón de trabajo y lo mejor era que no me desvelara con estúpidos temores.

Apagué la luz de mi mesita de noche y me acurruqué bajo las sábanas. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que cayese rendida al sueño…

Y para que mi incubo personal volviese a aparecer, listo para darme otra noche de placer.

Al otro día, el despertar fue igual que las demás mañanas. Respiración agitada, nervios a flor de piel, excitada e ilusionada. ¿Es que acaso esto nunca va a acabar?

Salí de la cama levemente molesta, me metí a bañar, me arreglé, desayuné y me fui temprano al trabajo. Al menos este me ayudaba un rato a despejar mi mente de esos sueños pervertidos.

Al llegar a mi despacho me sorprendí al encontrarme a Chrona y a Tsubaki esperándome en la pequeña sala de estar. Tsubaki era mi mejor amiga, al igual que Chrona, quien era mi secretaria, sin embargo, eso no pudo evitar que las viera con cierta desconfianza al ver la gran sonrisa que tenían ambas en su rostro.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunté confundida.

- ¡Ah que no sabes quién va a ir a una importante cena! – me dijo Tsubaki sonriente.

- ¡Tú! – completó Chrona mientras me señalaba.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y con quién debo de cenar, si puedo saber?

- Simple, ¿recuerdas el buffet de abogados que se quería asociar con nosotros?, pues bien, el representante de ese buffet quiere hablar a solas con nuestra representante, o sea, tú. Por eso Chrona y yo hemos arreglado una cena entre tú y él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locas?! ¡¡Saben que odio ir a ese tipo de cosas!!

- V-vamos Maka-chan, ha-hazlo por el buffet – me dijo Chrona con una carita de perrito a medio morir.

Y a esa carita se le unió la de Tsubaki, haciendo que me debatiera entre mi dignidad y mí corazón de pollo, el cual me decía que aceptara la estúpida cena que me habían organizado.

Suspiré, totalmente resignada, alzando las manos como si fuesen a ponerme esposas en ellas.

- Vale, soy su prisionera, háganme lo que quieran antes de que cambie de parecer – murmuré.

Las dos soltaron un gritito, para después comenzar a dar saltitos por todo el lugar. Cada una me sujetó de una mano y me arrastraron hacía el BMW de Tsubaki. Llegamos a la casa de Liz y de Patty, ellas también eran nuestras amigas, pero no eran abogadas, sino más bien modistas.

Recuerdo la curiosa forma en la que las conocimos, fue durante un juicio donde Liz acusaba a una estilista por quemarle el cabello con la secadora. Cada vez que recordamos eso no podemos evitar reírnos.

Ellas dos me encerraron en su cuarto, y no salí de allí hasta que al fin decidieron que vestido quedaba más conmigo. Me sonrojé al ver que tardamos más de dos horas escogiendo el atuendo, ¡no era mi culpa el no tener unos pechos _grandes_!

Cuando la sesión de tortura acabó, miré mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación.

Usaba un hermoso vestido _strapless _negro con un listón del mismo color en mi cintura. La falda era larga y con un hermoso recogido de tres capas, la cual tapaba casi por completo mis zapatillas negras de tiras **(1)**. Mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo sangre, mientras que mi cabello estaba peinado en unos ligeros tirabuzones.

Sonreí.

- Wow… - susurré.

- Sí, _wow_… - murmuró Liz orgullosa.

- Te agradezco todo esto Liz, pero… ¿no crees que es _mucho_ para una simple cena entre socios? – le pregunté.

- ¿Llamas a esto _mucho_? ¡Por Dios, Maka, esto es _poco_ a comparación de lo que tenía pensado ponerte! Así que deja de quejarte y hay que terminar de arreglarte para la cena.

Suspiré un poco molesta. No entendía el porqué del entusiasmo de las chicas con la cena. ¡Era sólo eso, una simple _cena_! Y lo más seguro es que el representante del buffet sería un hombre gordo, calvo y sin mucha gracia, como siempre.

Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y descansar, o por lo menos, encontrarme nuevamente con mi íncubo personal. Claro, aunque eso significaría que tarde o temprano caería en la locura al no poder salir de esos sueños.

Sin muchos ánimos, dejé que Liz y Patty terminaran de arreglarme, y después de un par de horas más ya me encontraba lista para salir a mi gran cita – nótese mi sarcasmo –.

Tsubaki se ofreció a llevarme, ya que mi carro se había quedado en el estacionamiento de la oficina. Hoy era 31 de Octubre, por lo que al encender el auto la radio se encendió automáticamente, dejándonos escuchar una melodía un tanto macabra y gótica, la cual no pude evitar tararear.

"_Aishiteru_

_Kimi no sono karada wa zenbu boku no mono dakara_

_Otonashiku shitagae_

_Shizen no setsuri_

_Aragau koto wa machigatte iru yo_

_Chigau kai kawaii ojousan yo naa?" _**(2)**

Tsubaki rió ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- No, nada…

- ¡Dime! – le pedí sonriente.

- Bueno… ¿recuerdas la fiesta de hace siete meses, cuando fuiste ascendida en el trabajo?

- Sí – murmuré, ¿cómo no olvidarla? Desde esa noche mi pequeño y sexy íncubo me hace visitas _todas_ las noches.

- Bien, ¿y recuerdas también al chico que organizó la fiesta?

Traté de hacer memoria, pero por más que intentaba hacer que mi cerebro recordara algo, la idea se me iba. Negué con la cabeza después de un rato.

- Pues bien, el chico que hizo esa fiesta es el que te invitó a cenar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante tal revelación. Que yo recordara, el que organizó la fiesta era _muy_ rico, por lo que la fiesta fue en su mansión. Temerosa, volteé a ver la cima de la colina a la cual nos dirigíamos, y en efecto, en lo más alto de esta había una bella y enorme mansión de paredes blancas y jardines muy bien cuidados.

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos, mientras que me encogía en mi lugar. ¡Ahora entendía el afán de las chicas por vestirme de esta manera! Lo más seguro es que aquel chico no fuese el viejo gordo que yo me imaginé. ¡Genial, simplemente genial!

- Tsubaki… no quiero ir… - murmuré.

- Lo siento Maka-chan, ya no hay vuelta atrás – me dijo sonriente mientras me daba palmaditas en el brazo con una mano.

Bufé, mientras que la miraba con falso enojo.

Llegamos a la enorme mansión, y tan pronto Tsubaki apagó el motor del carro y abrió su puerta, un muchacho pelinegro vestido de traje me abrió la mía. Lo miré entre confundida y sorprendida, mientras que salía del carro, tratando de no caerme con la falda del vestido.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Albarn, mi amo, el joven Evans, la espera dentro – me dijo el muchacho con una ligera reverencia.

- Eh… esto… gracias… - murmuré.

- Mosquito, a sus órdenes.

- Ok, gracias Mosquito – le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

- En ese caso pasaré por ti dentro de un par de horas – me dijo Tsubaki, pero Mosquito negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- El amo se encargará de llevar a la señorita a su hogar, muchas gracias por la molestia.

Ella me miró un poco desconfiada, pero yo le sonreí para darle a entender que todo estaría bien, además de que le señalé mi bolso, en el cual cargaba mi aerosol de gas pimienta – papá era policía, por lo que desde pequeña siempre he sabido cómo defenderme –. Tsubaki asintió y sonrió, e hizo un además de teléfono antes de subir al coche e irse.

- Sígame – me dijo Mosquito, para luego encaminarse hacia la mansión.

Lo seguí de cerca, apretando mi bolsa contra mí con fuerza. Abrió la puerta y me dejó ver el hermoso recibidor de la casa, el cual tenía pisos de mármol y paredes color crema. En estas había varios cuadros de paisajes del siglo XVIII, así como un par de espejos, los cuales tenían un bello marco de plata.

- En un momento baja el amo, por favor, póngase cómoda – dijo Mosquito mientras me señalaba la sala de estar, para luego caminar hacía una de las tantas puertas que había en el lugar y desaparecer.

Miré asombrada el lugar, para luego acercarme a los muebles de la sala. Estos eran finos y antiguos, casi tanto como los paisajes de los cuadros. Me acerqué a la chimenea, y sobre la pequeña repisa que esta tenía había un par de fotos a blanco y negro, en las cuales un chico muy guapo sonreía a la cámara.

Seguí inspeccionando el lugar, totalmente llena de curiosidad por todas las cosas antiguas del lugar, pero sin duda, lo que más llamó mi atención fue un bello piano de cola negro, el cual se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero.

Me acerqué a el y pasé mis dedos por encima del taburete. Sin duda alguna, era el objeto más cuidado del lugar.

Recordé los días en los que mi madre me había impartido clases de piano, nunca fui buena en este. Cada vez que tocaba una tecla, un vidrio o espejo se cuarteaba.

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando alguien carraspeó detrás de mí. Me giré para ver al dueño de la casa, y tan pronto lo hice, mi corazón dejó de latir – literalmente –.

Era alto y de buen cuerpo, a pesar de traer encima su saco negro. Su cabello era blanco y corto, pero lo traía despeinado, aunque ah decir verdad, le quedaba mejor esa apariencia. Sus ojos eran dos bellos rubíes que brillaban de excitación y de otro sentimiento que no supe identificar, sin embargo, lo que más me atraía de él – además de sus ojos y su bello rostro – era su sonrisa de tiburón.

Tardé en salir de mi asombro, y tan pronto lo hice, mi cerebro trabajó a máxima velocidad. ¡Él era el chico de mis _sueños_! ¡Mí íncubo personal! Pero… ¿cómo? ¡imposible! Nunca nos habíamos hablado antes, ni siquiera nos conocíamos, y dudaba que él fuera _todas_ las noches a mi casa sólo para hacerme el amor.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, tal vez esto sólo era un mal sueño. Sí, debía de ser eso.

- Hola, tú has de ser Maka, ¿verdad? – me preguntó, su voz era un poco tosca, pero aterciopelada a la vez, casi comienzo a híper ventilar.

- S-sí, M-Maka Albarn – me presenté mientras caminaba hacia él y le tendía la mano.

- Soul Eater Evans, puedes llamarme simplemente Soul, un placer – susurró mientras sujetaba mi mano y depositaba un suave beso en ella.

Mi pulso se disparó ante aquel roce, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente. Unos escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda por culpa de la extraña diferencia de temperaturas. ¿Era mi imaginación o su mano parecía un tempano de hielo?

- Será mejor que comencemos la cena, ¿no cree?, es tarde y me muero de _hambre_ – me dijo con una pequeña risa, como si fuese un chiste personal.

Lo miré confundida, pero a pesar de eso dejé que me guiara hacia el comedor, tomados de la mano. Mi corazón aún latía furioso contra mi pecho y mi respiración era un poco agitada. Las imágenes de mis sueños no dejaban de asaltar mi cabeza, lo que provocaba que me pusiera todavía más nerviosa de lo que por sí ya estaba.

Nos sentamos en la larga mesa de mantel blanco y vajilla de plata. Soul retiró la silla para que yo me sentara, y en un leve susurro le agradecí su caballerosidad. ¡Y yo que pensaba que era un viejo amargado!

Me reí tontamente de mis pensamientos, haciendo que Soul me mirara entre confundido y divertido. Volví a sonrojarme tan pronto vi su intensa mirada posada en mí y su sonrisa torcida.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó, después de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunté, un tanto confundida.

- Disculpa, creo que fue la pregunta equivocada, _apenas_ nos conocemos.

- No, no te preocupes, estoy un poco distraída – le dije nerviosa.

- Aquí esta su cena, amo – dijo Mosquito mientras aparecía junto a él. No pude evitar dar un brinco ante el susto que me provocó su repentina aparición.

- Gracias Mosquito – le dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

Mosquito dejó un plato de crema de elote frente a mí, mientras que le servía un extraño vino a Soul en su copa, el líquido era de un color rojo carmín intenso. Me sorprendió un poco que este fuese un poco espeso, ¿cuántos años llevaría de conserva?

- ¿Gustas un poco? – me preguntó Soul con una sonrisa, pude ver de reojo como Mosquito le mandaba una mirada reprobatoria.

- N-no gracias, no bebo, aunque un vaso de agua no estaría mal, claro, si no es mucho pedir – murmuré apenada.

- Enseguida se lo traigo – murmuró Mosquito, y justo cuando alcé la mirada de mi crema para darle las gracias, él había desaparecido.

- Discúlpalo, es un poco tímido – me dijo Soul divertido.

- D-descuida – balbuceé, para luego mirar su plato vacío - ¿no vas a comer? – pregunté.

- No tengo hambre, digamos que… comí un poco antes de que llegaras – murmuró distraídamente mientras mecía de un lado a otro el contenido de su copa.

No hice más preguntas, obedecí aquel extraño instinto que me decía que guardara silencio. Comí un poco más lento de lo normal, la cena que había preparado Mosquito estaba deliciosa. Justo después de acabar Soul me invitó a su sala, donde conversamos un poco acerca de los planes de negocio y de nuestras vidas.

Reímos juntos y incluso llegamos a quedarnos en un profundo silencio, el cual, para mi sorpresa, no se volvió incomodo. Nos sonreíamos de vez en cuando, e incluso más de una vez lo sorprendí queriéndome agarrar la mano o acariciar mi mejilla.

No entendía muy bien el porqué, pero me agradaba estar junto a él, a pesar de que prácticamente era un total desconocido para mí. Mi corazón palpitaba alegre con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y unos extraños deseos me pedían acariciar su mejilla, sólo para saber cómo se sentiría su piel ante mi contacto…

Regresé a la realidad cuando el enorme reloj de péndulo marcó la media noche.

- ¡Pero qué tarde es! Ya me tengo que ir… - dije angustiada mientras me paraba de mi lugar.

Soul, al escuchar esto, me sujetó rápidamente de la muñeca, para después pararse y mirarme fijamente. Claramente se podía ver el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiese.

- No te vayas – me pidió triste.

- Lo siento, pero yo…

- Por favor, _quédate._

Y no sé porque, pero tan pronto escuché su voz de aquella manera tan suave y seductora, no pude evitar quedar totalmente a su merced.

Mis piernas temblaban, pero a la vez me sentía volar. Mi mente estaba en blanco y mis sentidos totalmente dopados. Soul me abrazó y me pegó a él delicadamente, como si de una muñeca de porcelana me tratase. Me estremecí al sentir sus fríos labios contra mi garganta, haciendo un caminito desde mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula, dónde se deleitó un buen rato oliendo mi piel.

Me reí tontamente por culpa de las cosquillas que su respirar me provocaba, Soul me miró fijamente y después sonrió ampliamente.

- _Acompáñame_ – no fue una sugerencia, sino más bien una orden.

No dudé en seguirlo. Me llevó hasta el tercer piso de la mansión en brazos, para luego entrar en una habitación oscura y escasamente iluminada por un par de velas. Él me acostó con delicadeza sobre algo suave y cómodo, tardé en descubrir que estaba sobre una cama.

Mi mente reaccionó en ese instante, me pedía a gritos que buscara mi bolso y sacara el gas pimienta, pero mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos me decían otra cosa.

Lo _necesitaba_. Necesitaba estar junto a este extraño, necesitaba que me tocara o me besara, que me hiciera suya, como tantas veces lo había hecho en mis sueños…

Sueños… ¡claro! Este debía de ser otro sueño, ¿verdad? Ahora entendía por qué mi íncubo se parecía demasiado a Soul, y porque lo necesitaba tanto como el aire mismo. Ya no había duda alguna, o estaba muerta o me había dado una sobredosis por tantas pastillas que tomaba para poder dormir.

Fuera lo que fuera, iba a disfrutar de este sueño, porque sí, amaba a mi íncubo con locura, aún si este no fuese real y solo un producto de mi retorcida imaginación.

Soul me sonrió, al mismo tiempo que unía nuestros labios en un beso lleno de pasión. No dudé en responderle, así como el tampoco dudó al momento de comenzar a quitarme el vestido. Él ya sabía de antemano que esto lo deseaba tanto o más que él.

El vestido negro terminó en algún punto de la habitación, al igual que la corbata, la camisa y el saco de Soul. Su lengua se paseaba por toda mi piel expuesta, la cual también besaba, mordía o chupaba.

No evité los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca, ¿para qué?, esto es un sueño y a nadie le importaba si gritaba fuerte o no.

Soul se quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior en un fugaz movimiento que apenas pude percibir gracias a la luz de las velas, luego, llevó su boca al encaje de mis pantaletas. Un escalofrío de placer y miedo recorrió mi espalda al ver como sus colmillos crecían y bajaban poco a poco la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo.

Cuando mi prenda se reunió con el resto de la ropa en el suelo, Soul se acercó a mis labios, los cuales besó con delicadeza y dulzura. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose más en mi trasero o mis pechos. Gemía de placer, y eso a Soul le gustaba, ya que las caricias aumentaban.

Después de un rato, la necesidad de juntar nuestros cuerpos como otras veces se hizo incómoda. Lo _deseaba,_ lo _necesitaba_, lo _quería, _lo _amaba…_

Él debió de ver la necesidad en mis ojos, ya que me sonrió con ternura, para luego acariciar mi mejilla.

- Te amo – susurró.

¿Cuántas noches no me había dicho lo mismo?

- Yo también te amo – susurré.

¿Cuántas noches no le había dicho lo mismo?

Volvió a besarme, y de una sola embestida me penetró.

El ritmo era rápido, haciendo que entráramos en un vaivén de placer y lujuria. Los gritos y gemidos que escapaban de mi boca resonaban en la habitación, al igual que los gruñidos de placer de Soul. Estos desaparecían cuando nuestras bocas se unían en besos desesperados y posesivos.

¿Se puede amar a un sueño? Yo digo que sí, o de lo contrario no sentiría lo que siento cada vez que hacemos el amor.

Las embestidas aumentaron todavía más, estábamos a punto de terminar, y eso lo sabía a la perfección. Cuando la ola de placer me inundó por completo, Soul hizo algo que nunca me esperé que hiciera… _otra vez._

Me mordió. Sus dientes se clavaron en mi cuello, y sentía como succionaba poco a poco mi sangre.

No grité, ni lloré, ni mucho menos me asusté. Esto ya había pasado en una ocasión, la primera vez que él me hizo suya. No solo le pertenecía a Soul en cuerpo y en alma… si no que también, mi sangre era de él.

Así como también él era mi íncubo personal…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

… Desperté un poco mareada.

Todo daba vueltas, y me sentía más débil que de costumbre. Abrí los ojos, acostumbrándome poco a poco a la luz que se lograba colar por las ventanas – la cual, era muy escasa –.

Y tan pronto lo hice, no pude evitar soltar un grito.

Me encontraba en una habitación totalmente diferente a la mía. Las paredes blancas, las cortinas azules, las sábanas del mismo color pero más oscuro y los muebles antiguos. Estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, hasta que de pronto, una risa llamó mi atención.

- Buenos días.

Miré atónita al chico albino que se encontraba frente a mí. Soul se encontraba sentado en el sofá negro que había en su habitación. Sólo traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, haciendo que los recuerdos de mi sueño inundaran mi mente y me sonrojara.

- ¿No fue… un sueño…? – susurré, mientras llevaba mi mano a mi cuello.

Pude sentir dos puntitos en uno de los costados de mi garganta, claramente formaban la forma de una mordida de…

_Vampiro…_

- Eso depende de cómo lo veas – susurró Soul de manera seductora, mientras llegaba a la cama en un rápido movimiento.

Me acostó nuevamente en la cama con delicadeza, para luego comenzar a besar mi cuello. En cada latido de mi corazón, sus labios subían más y más, hasta llegar a mi boca. Sentí como el sonreía contra mis labios.

- Pero si quieres, puedo hacer que lo sea…

Sonreí.

¿Quién dijo que los sueños no se hacen realidad?

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**1: **No supe describir muy bien el vestido, así que en mi perfil les dejo un link para que lo vean.

**2: **Fragmento de la canción "Sadistic Vampire" de Vocaloid (el cual le pertenece a Yamaha).

* * *

_Y bien, ¿qué tal ha quedado? Espero y bien xD, si llegamos a los 10 reviews para mañana subo el siguiente capítulo, así que please, ¡comenten! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. Boy meets Girl

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío son estas pequeñas historias sacadas de mi retorcida y pervertida mente.**

_¡Hola, mis queridas vampiresas! Aquí les traigo el segundo One-shot, ¡espero y les guste!_

* * *

**_Sadistic Vampire_**

**Boy meets Girl**

**Soul POV**

Una palabra cruzó por mi cabeza tan pronto me encontré con sus bellos ojos color jade…

_Matar._

Sé que sonaría loco, _demasiado_, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en mi naturaleza encargarme de criaturas como ella.

Después de todo, soy un cazavampiros.

Desde pequeño, mis padres me enseñaron las diferentes formas de eliminar a estas criaturas de la noche. Nunca fallé en ninguna misión y nunca resulte herido. ¿Cómo es que lo lograba? Simple, la primera regla esencial para todo cazador era _no_ dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

No tener nuca piedad sobre la víctima, nunca sentir compasión, nunca distraerse, y sobre todo, _nunca _enamorarse de estos. Los vampiros podían llegar a ser criaturas sumamente traidoras, no eran de fiar.

Entonces, si mi tarea era matar a la chica nueva, ¿por qué no lo hago todavía? ¿Por qué me hice su amigo y su protector? No lo entendía, no entendía por qué mis emociones me traicionaban de esta manera.

Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que estaba en plena etapa de mi juventud, y por eso caí fácilmente en las redes de esta vampira. Sí, eso era lo más probable, y tal vez, si llegase a fallar en mi tarea de matarla, se me podría perdonar. Todos tuvieron un desliz en su juventud, ¿o no?

Miré con impaciencia el reloj de la pequeña sala de estar. Las manecillas apenas marcaban las 7:35 de la noche, si Maka no se apuraba Kid nos mataría por llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Corrección, Kid me mataría a _mí_, porque ella _ya_ estaba muerta.

Suspiré, para luego distraerme con las fotos que se encontraban sobre uno de los tantos muebles antiguos de la casa de ella. En el habían varias fotos, mostrando a un señor y a una señora – que tenía un gran parentesco con Maka – que miraban sonrientes a la cámara.

Eran los padres de Maka, los vampiros Spirit y Kami Albarn.

Agradecí al cielo que mis poderes me mantuvieran oculto de los vampiros. Para ellos solo sería un chico normal esperando a su hija – vampira – para llevarla a la fiesta de disfraces que Kid organizaba cada Halloween.

Claro, sonaría extraño que accediera a acompañar a Maka a la fiesta, pero no me quedó de otra, Liz me dijo que no podrían pasar por ella y me dijo – más bien, me obligó – que llevara a Maka a la fiesta. No me molestaba del todo, y no entendía el por qué.

Ella era mi enemigo, ¿cómo era posible que mi corazón saltara de alegría cuando Liz me dijo aquello?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos. No entendía nada de lo que me pasaba. Desde que vi a Maka entrar por la puerta del salón, mis instintos me pidieron buscar algo filoso y matarla en ese mismo instante, pero me controlé. Esperé el momento indicado para hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella se hizo amiga de los chicos, y por consecuencia, yo también, aunque eso no significara que no quería eliminarla.

Pasó el tiempo, poco a poco fui conociendo más a Maka, hasta que llegó el momento en que me sentí incapaz de hacerle daño alguno. Ella no era como los demás vampiros, era… _diferente_. Demasiado diría yo. La había observado cuando fue de caza, y me sorprendía el hecho de que ella y su familia bebieran sangre animal, pero no sólo era eso, sino que también era muy cálida… casi se podía decir que era un ángel…

¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?!

- ¡Gracias por esperarme! – dijo una voz melodiosa desde las escaleras.

Dejé de ver las fotos, sólo para encontrarme de frente con un verdadero ángel.

Maka bajaba los escalones con una gracia majestuosa – gracias a su condición vampírica –. Usaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes delgados, y en la cintura llevaba un listón de color dorado, al igual que sus valerinas. Su cabello suelto caía con gracia por su espalda, en la cual usaba un par de alitas de angelito al igual que una tiara dorada.

Me sonrió ampliamente al llegar al último escalón, y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve toque rosado tan pronto sujeté su mano.

- Te ves bien, _angelita_ – murmuré divertido.

- Gracias, _Drácula_ – me dijo entre pequeñas risas al ver mi atuendo de vampiro.

- ¡Hey, Evans! ¿Qué te dije de la distancia? – me regañó Spirit mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

- Lo siento _señor_ – dije mientras soltaba a Maka y me alejaba de ella un par de metros.

Maka fulminó a su padre con la mirada, pero justo en ese momento, Kami, su madre, apareció detrás de Spirit y le incrustó un libro de cocina en la cabeza, para después sonreírnos ampliamente.

- Que se diviertan chicos.

- Gracias señora – me despedí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, seguido de Maka.

- ¡Adiós mamá!

La puerta se cerró detrás de Maka, quien subió conmigo a la moto después de lograr acomodarse detrás de mí. Mi corazón saltó alegre cuando ella se aferró con fuerza a mí. Pero lo único malo es que no solo mi corazón reaccionó ante la unión repentina de nuestros cuerpos, mi lado de cazador se despertó, y por un momento mis músculos se tensaron, listos para el ataque.

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme, cosa que al parecer logré después de un rato.

- Soul, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Maka preocupada al oído.

- Descuida, lo estoy – la calmé con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó, para después asentir ligeramente y desviar la mirada. Sonreí internamente, adoraba ser un Dhampiro **(1)**, mis víctimas caían fácilmente bajo mis encantos. Casi se podría decir que era igual a un vampiro, claro, lo único diferente era el hecho de que yo no necesitaba sangre para vivir.

Encendí la moto y conduje hasta la mansión de Kid. Pero el camino no fue fácil, y menos por el hecho de tener que controlarme para no intentar matar o besar a Maka. Ambas partes de mí luchaban por controlar mi cuerpo, pero no se los permitiría.

Nunca le haría daño a Maka, por mucho que mi instinto me dijera que la apuñalara.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la fiesta. Estacioné con cuidado la moto, y tan pronto apagué el motor y saqué las llaves del contacto, Maka me sujetó de la mano y me arrastró dentro del lugar.

Miré como las personas se movían en la pista de baile, en un intento casi frustrado por bailar al compás de la música. Me puse nervioso, nunca fui muy bueno bailando, a pesar de tener unos reflejos e instintos perfectos.

Ese era uno de los tantos motivos por los que _nunca_ iba a una fiesta organizada por los chicos.

Y se preguntarán, ¿qué demonios hago aquí si odio las fiestas? La respuesta es sencilla, todo es por culpa de una chica vestida de ángel que se encuentra mirando con temor la pista de baile.

Suspiré, armándome de valor, cosa que se me hacía absurda siendo lo que soy.

- ¿Te gusta bailar? – le pregunté.

Maka negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No soy muy buena – susurró apenada.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco – admití mientras me rascaba la frente, totalmente nervioso.

Ella se rió ligeramente, para después volver a sujetar mi mano y darle un delicado apretón.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al balcón? Es mejor ver las estrellas que quedarse aquí parados, ¿no crees? – me preguntó divertida.

- Tienes toda la razón – murmuré con una sonrisa, para después guiarla hacia el lugar señalado.

Ambos nos recargamos en el barandal, mientras que observábamos el tintineo de las estrellas en lo más alto del cielo, las cuales rodeaban a la sonriente luna. Dejé que el frío aire de la noche despeinara mi cabello y me trajera consigo el dulce olor de Maka. Ahora entendía por qué los vampiros atraían a sus víctimas rápidamente, su olor era exquisito.

Maka comenzó a tatarear una canción un tanto macabra que se escuchaba desde el interior de la mansión, su voz era como un coro de ángeles, por lo que decidí disfrutar del paisaje junto con su melodía…

_"Kurai mori no naka_

_Ude ni shigamitsukareru no ga_

_Nandaka wasurawashii_

_(Daijoubu, boku ga mamotte ageru kara ne)" _**(2)**

Sin darme cuenta, ya había comenzado a acercarme más de lo debido a Maka. Mi instinto me pedía sangre, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón me pedían otra. ¿Acaso estaba bien esto? ¿Qué no estaba prohibido sentir algo hacía la víctima? ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?! Mi cerebro estaba en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que deseaba hacer en estos momentos era sentir los seductores labios de Maka contra los míos.

Sólo un poco más cerca…

Un grito a lo lejos llamo mi atención.

El aire se llenó de olor a sangre, haciendo que rápidamente volteara a ver a Maka, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Sin duda alguna había escuchado el grito a pesar de la música alta y las risas histéricas de Black Star.

Un vampiro estaba cerca, y atacando a algún inocente. Mi lado de cazador se puso feliz ante la idea de poder matar tan siquiera a uno de ellos, aunque no fuese Maka. Rápidamente inventé una excusa, una que me diera el tiempo suficiente para ir de caza.

- Maka, voy al baño, ¿te molesta si te dejó un rato a solas? – le pregunté, fingiendo un poco de timidez.

Ella me sonrió.

- Adelante, te espero.

Le sonreí de vuelta, para luego salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Sin que nadie me viera, logré escabullirme hasta el segundo piso, por donde salí al exterior gracias a una ventana abierta.

Brinqué al árbol más cercano, y tan pronto aterricé en la rama tomé impulso para saltar y comenzar a correr entre las copas de los árboles, guiándome por el olor de aquel vampiro. La adrenalina que sentía en estos momentos me daba mayor rapidez, y mis instintos estaban totalmente despiertos, además de que mi cuerpo estaba preparado para comenzar a matar sin piedad.

Llegué a un pequeño claro, y en el estaba un vampiro bebiendo la sangre de una pobre chica humana, la cual ya debía de estar muerta. Él me miró fijamente, yo no le presté mucha atención a su apariencia, ya que en menos de un santiamén me lancé contra él, listo para comenzar a matarlo.

La lucha empezó, ambos estábamos parejos al principio, sin embargo, logré arrancarle un brazo, dejándolo moribundo. Saqué el puñal de oro que siempre llevaba conmigo, y sin tiempo que perder se lo clavé en el pecho.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que se convirtiera en cenizas. Me limpié la sangre que me había caído en la cara por culpa del cuerpo de la chica muerta que el vampiro me había lanzado como escudo. Pero justo en ese momento, algo se removió entre los arbustos.

Apenas tuve tiempo de voltear, cuando de pronto, alguien se lanzó contra mí. Pelamos duramente, los sonidos producidos por el choque de nuestros cuerpos me dejaba ligeramente aturdido, pero aún así seguía peleando contra el nuevo vampiro, el cual tenía un olor que vagamente recordaba…

Lo golpeé en el estomago, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar me posicioné encima de él, impidiéndole escapatoria alguna, y alcé el puñal en alto, listo para terminar de una vez por todas con él…

Sin embargo, lo dejé caer tan pronto mis ojos se encontraron con un par de orbes color jade, los cuales me miraban totalmente sorprendidos. Miré atónito el bello rostro de Maka, el cual estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

Mi instinto creció, a tal punto de que mi cuerpo cedió ante el deseo que envolvía mi alma…

Uní nuestros labios en un beso, el cual fue rápidamente respondido por ella. Mi corazón latía furioso contra mi pecho y mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir nuevamente la adrenalina correr por mis venas, esperando a ser liberada. Pero no lo permitiría, no me daría el lujo de lastimar a la persona que más amaba.

Sin tiempo que perder, cargué a Maka en brazos y utilicé mi velocidad para llegar a mi departamento – no pensaba hacer lo que quería hacer en pleno bosque –. Pero antes de lograr tumbarla en la cama, ella me estrelló contra la pared más cercana, solo para comenzar a besar mi boca con pasión y furia.

Yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, y también la estrellaba contra la pared. Era un pequeño juego violento, en el cual salíamos ganando los dos, ya que en cada beso que nos dábamos rompíamos nuestra ropa con desesperación, deseando tocar lo más pronto posible la piel del otro.

La necesidad de estar _juntos_ en todos los sentidos se hizo insoportable, por lo que no perdí tiempo y llevé a Maka hasta la cama, donde hice trizas su ropa interior, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Contemplé su cuerpo desnudo como un idiota, hasta que ella se lanzó contra mis labios, los cuales besaba y mordisqueaba sin parar.

Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, tratando de no usar demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla. Me deleité con la suavidad y el sabor de su piel mientras que besaba su cuello y sus pechos. Los gemidos de Maka eran como música para mis oídos, estos me invitaban a seguir con mis pequeñas caricias.

Nuestros labios solo se separaban para permitirnos tomar aire, aunque ninguno de los dos lo necesitaba, pero nuestros instintos nos lo pedía. Aún podía sentir como mi cuerpo se preparaba para matar, y no dudaba que Maka también lo hiciera, pero ninguno de los dos usaba más de la fuerza necesaria.

En este momento no éramos Cazador y Presa, simplemente éramos Soul y Maka, dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Dejé de besarla, sólo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Maka me sonrió, y sólo bastó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que yo la penetrara.

Sabía que no era de caballeros tomar un ritmo rápido al principio, pero no podía evitarlo, era más la necesidad que otra cosa. Aunque al parecer eso no le molestaba a Maka, ya que movía sus caderas al compás de las mías, haciendo que entráramos rápidamente en nuestro vaivén de pasión.

Acallaba sus gemidos con mis labios, y cuando tenía la oportunidad besaba y mordía sus pechos o su cuello. Maka nos obligó a rodar, por lo que ella quedó encima de mí. Retomó el ritmo que estábamos teniendo, haciendo que el placer inundara nuestros cuerpos nuevamente.

Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, por lo que aproveché para volver a girar y que yo quedara encima de ella. Las embestidas continuaron, y después de un rato en lo que a nosotros nos pareció una eternidad, logramos llegar al tan esperado Nirvana.

Me acosté a su lado, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento entre jadeos. Maka comenzó a besar mi pecho, para luego ir subiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a mis labios, los cuales beso con ternura.

Sonreí.

- El león se ha enamorado de la oveja – murmuré.

- ¿Y quién es quién? – me preguntó divertida.

- No tengo idea – respondí entre risas y besos.

Sí, nunca lograría entender cómo es que logré enamorarme de mi enemigo natural, tampoco lograría entender cómo es que podemos estar juntos sin llegar a intentar matarnos en un arranque de adrenalina. Lo único que si lograba entender, es que la amaba, y nunca dejaría que algo le llegase a pasar.

¿Quién dijo que un chico no puede cambiar al conocer a una chica? Bueno, en mi caso, a una vampira.

Sonreí.

Tal vez yo era la indefensa oveja…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**1: **En los viejos mitos de Rumania, un Dhampiro era una criatura nacida por un vampiro y un humano, por lo general estos tenían los poderes del padre y se convertían en cazavampiros.

**2: **Fragmento de la canción "Sadistic Vampire" de Vocaloid (el cual le pertenece a Yamaha)

* * *

_Mmm… este One-shot no me termina de convencer… ¿y a ustedes? Espero y les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero y lleguemos a los 15 para mañana xD (claro, y si los superamos mejor, ¿no?) ¡Nos leemos! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
